pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Soulful Pretty Cure
Soulful Pretty Cure is a canon based fanseries based off of Undertale by StarQueen22. Story TBA Pretty Cures and Mascot Francis Rêver/Cure Loving Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Stephanie Sheh (English) The shy and mute leader of the series with no memories of her past except for being found and raised by Tory Rêver. She is a pretty descent dancer and is determined to become a ballerina though she really doesn't like dancing in shoes. In civilian form, she has short dark brown hair and brown eyes. As Cure Loving, her hair is longer tied with a red ribbon with a large gem heart on the side and her eyes turn magenta. She holds the other half of determination. Sophie Baker/Cure Heal Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Catie Harvey (English) She is the youngest out of the cures by the age of 11 with a large sweet tooth. She also knows a bit of first aid from many times she had burned herself from cooking. In civilian form, she has light blonde hair and blue eyes. As Cure Heal, she grows older and her hair grows down to her waist tying in a ponytail and her eyes turn light blue. Her theme color is light blue and she holds the power of patience. Henry Armstrong/Cure Heroism Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Michael Sinterniklaas (English) He is the karate champion of the school who loves superhero comics and strives to be the one who fights for justice. He is head strong, hot head with a strong sense of justice. In civilian form, he has scarlet hair with messiness and orange eyes. As Cure Heroism, his hair becomes wavy with orange highlights and his eyes turn tangerine. His theme color is orange and he holds the power of Bravery. Eleanor 'Ellie' Banks/Cure Honesty Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Tara Strong (English) She is a friend of Francis and helped her learn how to dance ballet though she is pretty impressed with how well she can dance barefoot. In civilian form, she has black hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes. As Cure Honesty, her hair turns midnight blue and tied in a bun with a dark blue bow and her eyes turn darker blue. Her theme color is Dark blue and she holds the power of Integrity. Hailey Marshall/Cure Steadfast Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Rebecca Soler (English) A shy and bookwormish girl who is usually seen in bookstores and libraries tending to spend hours in them. She dreams of becoming a writer much like her late mother was doing alternate history and fantasy novels. In civilian form, she has long black hair tied in braids and violet eyes. As Cure Steadfast, her hair gains a purple hue and her eyes turn lilac. Her theme color is purple and she holds the power of Perseverance. Pele Conners/Cure Warmth Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) She is a kind and loving girl who acts like an older sister to Francis and Ellie and best friend to Hailey who try and talk her into publishing her books in hopes that one day she can talk her into doing so. She is also an amazing cook loving to make breakfast more than anything. In civilain she has curly long cinnamon colored hair with caramel highlights and moss green eyes. As Cure Warmth, her hair grows slightly longer tied up with a green bow with a heart on the side and her eyes turn jade green. Her theme color is green and she holds the power of Kindness. Alfred Mcknight/Cure Fairness Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) He is a head strong type who best friends with Henry and the son of the police commisioner. He kind of lived a sheltered life since his father is protective over him and his baby sister. In civilian form, he has dirty blonde hair in somewhat of a mullet style and brown eyes. As Cure Fairness, his hair gains a light blonde hue with the top being gold and bottom being daisy yellow.His theme color is yellow and he holds the power of Justice. Original Cures Fran/Cure Determination She was Francis's past life who was killed when sealing away Chara using all of her energy to save her friends and the town from her tyrany. She loved Sam but their love was torn in half when he and Peter started to think she was the one killing people. In civilian form, she had shoulder length caramel hair with dark brown highlights and brown eyes. Sam/Cure Protect He was still a cure after the main battle filled with guilt from believing Fran and her dying from protecting him and Peter, he left with Peter not being able to handle the guilt and moved away from the town but soon made his way back after hearing that new cures appeared. In civilian form, he has black hair and dark blue eyes. As Cure Protect, his hair turns white and becomes messy and his eyes become a mix of blue and yellow. Peter/Cure Pasta He is Sam's younger brother with a love for cooking even though he is still not good at it yet. He was very close with Fran and didn't believe his brother thinking she was being framed. He is very out spoken, puzzle loving and cooking lover. He is also a big fan of the idol, Happy and their group and seems to have a crush on Happy. Dermina The mascot of the series. Villains Chara/Dark Determination She is the main villain of the series who split from Francis and who was responsible for many deaths that were blamed on the first leader of the cures until she was sealed away by the first cure of determination to save her friends years later she was broken out of the seal along with the soul compact though broken in half giving her the half the power of determination. Flowey He is the first to attack.He is a humanoid flower/goat like monster. Shysong She is the second to attack. Maddumi He's the third to attack. Flexxor He's the fourth to attack. Tamashīganai They are the monster of the series. Students of Guidance Academy Matthew Kid He is a very clumsy young man who tends to fall on his face a lot. He is very close to Francis who are good friends. He is homeless and tends to sleep wherever he can until Tory finds out and brings him into her home. Others Happy She is a very popular idol/actress who is very flamboyant. She loves getting fanmail and visiting her cousin Natalia who sometimes Dj's with her group. Items Soul Compact They are the henshin items of the series. Unlike the other cures Francis had hers already but it's broken in half but still fully funtional. They are a gold heart shaped compact with a huge gem in the middle in the color of the cures. To use it they shout "Pretty Cure, Soul Power!" Soul Energy It's the collection item of the series. Locations Cavern City: It's a city was built to withstand war and nucular weapons being built deep into a mountain where the cures live. In it are: * Guidance Academy: It's where the cures go to school. * Pies of Love: It's a bakery owned by Sophie's parents. Episodes # One half of a puzzle! Cure Loving is born!-When a young girl named Francis finds a half of a compact and finds out that she holds the power of Determination and must help fight against Chara and her fiends. # Lessons in cooking! Cure Heal is born!-When Francis accidentally bumps a pie that Tory made to the floor she wants to make it up to her and decides to buy one from Pies of Love but Sophie decides to give her a quick lesson to help her make a pie herself but when the lesson is attacked by Shysong. It's time for the a new cure to awaken. # To help with the fight! Cure Heroism is born! # Need a little help from a friend! Cure Honesty is born! # TBA # TBA # TBA # We are now a full team! # TBA # TBA # Why do you know me?!-When a new student comes to class named Sam and his younger brother, Peter who seem to know Francis.